


Drag me to hell

by Chrissy



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: The more I reach out for heaven the more you drag me to hell. (с) Lord of the Lost “Drag me to hell” (Чем больше я стремлюсь к раю, тем сильнее ты меня тянешь в ад).





	Drag me to hell

Раз. И его молитвы перестают нести свет. Он произносит слова священного писания все так же, но разве ему позволено делать это своим нечестивым ртом. Разве может он вставать на колени перед распятием, если вчера стоял на коленях перед другим мужчиной. Мужеложец, содомит, грязный извращенец — звоном отдается в ушах.

Два. Святая вода не утоляет жажду, да и вино для причастия делает только хуже. Его рот пересыхает, губы трескаются от сухости. Но его жажда, его голод не могут быть насыщены ничем, кроме одного. Еда, вода и прочее — не выход, не панацея. Он жаждет чего-то другого.

Три. Он не боится зайти в церковь. Да, с него сорвали колоратку, да, он прошел против святых писаний. И даже если своды церкви обрушатся на него — он не пожалеет ни разу. Вчерашняя ночь была лучшим, что когда-либо случалось в его жизни. После такого не страшно умирать.

Четыре. Бог — это любовь. А он любит, так, как никогда и никого кроме Бога. Бог — это свет. И теперь Маркус видит этот свет еще ярче, от чего почти больно глазам. Посланники Бога — ангелы, и ему кажется, что именно эти небесные существа направили к нему, к развенчанному священнику, Томаса. Да, может, Томас и падший ангел, лишенный крыльев, но для Маркуса он — божественная искра, луч света в этом дрянном мире.

Пять. Ночь темным покрывалом накрывает город. Маркус бережно снимает колоратку с шеи Томаса, отбрасывая в сторону — больше сегодня она не пригодится. Опускается на колени, снимает обувь, целует куда-то в щиколотку, куда позволяет неудобная поза — Томас молчаливо терпит, разрешает. Касается под коленками, поднимается поглаживающими движениями по бедрам, губами вторит.

Ряса скрывает его, и это к лучшему. Ортега все еще смущается — ангел с румянцем на щеках. Маркус стягивает нижнее белье и сразу обхватывает полувозбужденный член губами. Пара минут, и голод, который терзал его все это время, начинает отступать.

Шесть. Обнаженный Томас, как морская звезда на песке, лежит на кровати, а Маркус смотрит на него как на божество — не может наглядеться, жадно шарит глазами по всему телу. Но надолго его не хватает, голод притуплен, но хочется больше. Кин устраивается между бедер, мазнув губами по члену, спускается ниже, но так не слишком удобно, поэтому он помогает Ортеге перевернуться на живот. Позволяет себе больше неприличного, запретного: раздвигает ягодицы и проводит между ними языком. Ортега пытается отстраниться, но все же, наконец, расслабляется, послушно принимая ласки. К языку скоро добавляются пальцы, растягивающие, готовящие. И вскоре Маркус переворачивает Томаса обратно лицом к себе, подхватывает под бедра, устраиваясь поудобнее, и входит сразу, на всю длину. Переждав пару секунд, Кин берет неспешный темп, но под конец срывается, двигаясь слишком резко. Он хаотично целует Томаса: губы, нос, щеки, веки. Помогает ему рукой, но все равно кончает раньше. После доводит до пика ртом, выжимая досуха.

Семь. Его ангел, его проклятие. Томас говорил, что их свел Бог. Бог — это чистая концентрированная любовь. Маркус любит Бога, Томаса и, стыдно признаться, не знает кого больше. Маркус тянется за Томасом по ступенькам вверх, в рай, но может это всего лишь дорога в самый низ, в ад.


End file.
